Talk:Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet/@comment-27820070-20140511030238/@comment-11135771-20140511200110
With one of the Rook IIs now down, the pair of Shadow of Darkened Skies II-class ships covering the Nightmare move to assist the other two. The missile swarm manages to destroy three of the Spires and cripples the laser array of a fourth, which disengages to begin charging its warp drive. The other two continue providing missile cover for the pair of Prometheus warships above, most of the enemy's MCMs having been depleted by now. The damaged Blacklight-class EW cruisers continue to provide support, although the damage to their jamming systems forces them both to concentrate solely on blocking the targeting of one of the Rook IIs. Meanwhile, the two Shadow of Darkened Skies II-class warships fighting the larger group of Rook IIs continue to fire on the damaged enemy ship, eventually causing its structural integrity to fail and sending tumbling from the sky in two pieces. Moments later, the barrage of cannon fire from the HYDRAXIS ships sends one of the Shadow of Darkened Skies II-class warships into the sea, trailing flames as it falls. One of its wings is ripped from the hull as it crashes into the waves, but the water puts out most of the fire. Deciding that the ship was too badly damaged to continue fighting, especially since the engines were completely out, the captain of the crippled aerospace warship opens the airlocks and floods all of the ship's empty rooms as well as the entire cargo hold, using them as makeshift ballast tanks to allow the vessel to submerge until the warp drive could be brought back online. The other Shadow of Darkened Skies II-class aerospace warship is also hit, but the engines suffer less damage than those of the other and it stays airborne, although several guns as well as the warp drive are lost and the ship's hull is critically damaged. Nonetheless, it continues to fight, and in combination with the missiles from the Citadel satellites, manages to cause severe damage to the Rook II which is not being jammed. The enemy ship's engines fail and it crashes into the water, although about 2/3 of its weapons are still online. The two Shadow of Darkened Skies II-class ships continue flying toward the remaining pair of Rook IIs, deploying MCMs as they attempt to move into cannon range. ---- OOC: Situation Report: Prometheus: - PCAV Nightmare: Engaging Rook II (5). ~89% hull integrity, all systems online. - Shadow of Darkened Skies II (1): Flying toward Rook II (1) and Rook II (2), deploying MCMs toward Rook II (1). Virtually undamaged, missiles mostly undeployed, all systems online. - Shadow of Darkened Skies II (2): Flying toward Rook II (1) and Rook II (2), deploying MCMs toward Rook II (1). ~87% hull integrity, missiles mostly undeployed, all systems online. - Shadow of Darkened Skies II (3): ~29% hull integrity, one wing lost, submerged near Shadow of Darkened Skies II (4), most rooms flooded. Engines down, missiles depleted, 3/4 of weapons destroyed. Warp drive being repaired (5m). - Shadow of Darkened Skies II (4): Engaging Rook II (1). ~21% hull integrity. Engines online, warp drive destroyed, missiles depleted, 2/3 of weapons remain functional. - Spire (1): Destroyed. - Spire (2): Destroyed. - Spire (3): Destroyed. - Spire (4): Hull integrity ~60%, laser array disabled. Disengaging from battle, currently near Shadow of Darkened Skies II (4). Warp drive charging (30s). - Spire (5): Virtually undamaged. Providing anti-missile cover for Shadow of Darkened Skies II (4). - Spire (6): Virtually undamaged. Providing anti-missile cover for Shadow of Darkened Skies II (4). - Blacklight (1): ~49% hull integrity, jamming targeting of Rook II (2). - Blacklight (2): ~56% hull integrity, jamming targeting of Rook II (2). HYDRAXIS: Rook II (1): Hull integrity ~52%, engines disabled, crashed in water but still functional. Engaging Shadow of Darkened Skies II (4). 2/3 of weapons online, missiles mostly depleted. Rook II (2): Virtually undamaged. Targeting systems jammed. Engaging Shadow of Darkened Skies II (4). Rook II (3): Destroyed. Rook II (4): Destroyed. Rook II (5): Hull integrity ~93%, missiles mostly undeployed. Engaging PCAV Nightmare.